


Why He Loves The Rain

by Just_Jesse_116



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, I swear, I write these two as the biggest dorks ever, M/M, Romance, there's lots of rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Jesse_116/pseuds/Just_Jesse_116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I swear, sometimes I just don’t know what gets into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why He Loves The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Ridiculously dorky 8059? Yes.

I swear, sometimes I just don’t know what gets into him.

 Like right now; it’s been raining all day and we’ve both been writing out paperwork for the majority of it.

 And now, all of a sudden, he just drops everything and practically runs out the door with the silliest of grins pasted on his face. He confounds me, he really does.

 I followed behind him, slower mind you, and found that he had run outside, in his suit and everything! His grin had gone from goofy to serene, and if you didn’t notice the smile his closed eyes and outstretched palms would have told you the same story.

 He just stood there for a moment and let the rain soak him, not once showing any signs of minding. That was when he started to sing.

 “Suddenly it begins to rain, Coloring the city gently, Wash away dust and unpleasant things, Yes, there are sunny days, But there are also rainy days, Let’s take a break while taking shelter from the rain, Continuing everyday from now on, Nothing can interrupt us forever, we continue right now.”

 And he looked so happy.

So happy in fact that I couldn’t find it in my heart to scold him, even when he came back a few minutes later, drenched to the bone, where I waited for him with a smile that I didn’t entirely want to be there.

 The baseball idiot really did give a new meaning to the whole ‘singing in the rain’ thing.

 

 

Well, he’s at it again.

 This time though, we’re in the car, and I can’t help but wonder _worry_ if he would do this if he were the one driving.

 This moron has his head _sticking out the window,_ and every time I tell him to GET THE FUCK IN HERE he just laughs and asks in that childish way of his.

 “Awww! Just a few more minutes?”

Eventually I just gave up, and now I’m just focusing on the slick road ahead of me and trying not to get too bent out of shape about it.

 It’s mostly because he has that look again, like the rain gives him a comfort that nothing else can, which is probably how it is.

 His whole head is completely drenched from the rain being whipped all around him, and its started seeping into his shirt as well.

 The corner of my mouth twitches upwards against my will, but he just looks so damn happy, I can’t bring myself to spoil it further than I already have, so I keep quiet until the rain starts to slack off and he comes back into the car, his hair dripping rain everywhere and his eyes so happy and bright when he looks into mine that I barely remember to watch the road.

 He just smiles at my undoubtedly flustered appearance and places his hand gently over mine that is resting on the gearshift, rubbing gentle circles on my skin, and I can’t help but smile back at him.

 “You sure must like getting soaked, you rain fanatic.”

 

 

The next time it is when we’re just relaxing at home.

 It was just a normal rainy day, and I had been sitting by one of the windows in the kitchen with Uri in my lap.

 Apparently I had dozed off while petting him, because the next time I opened my eyes it was to a gentle kiss on my forehead and a whisper.

 “Hayato. Hayato, wake up love.”

I blinked a bit groggily as my vision focused on the raven in front of me. He smiled. “You’ll get stiff sleeping like that.”

 He straightened up and held out his hand to me and I allowed him to help me up.

 When I was on my feet, he wrapped his arms loosely around my waist and pressed his cheek to mine.

 “Ne Hayato, come outside with me.”

 I glanced out the window and saw that it was, predictably, raining. He heard my sigh and tightened his grip slightly, placing a kiss on my cheek.

 “Please Hayato. It’s not cold, it’s actually really nice today.”

I chuckled a bit, having already made up my mind, and nodded. His smile was enough to power a few light bulbs, I swear.

 He led me out our front door and into the rain, and when we had reached the middle of our rain-soaked front lawn, one of his hands took one of mine and his other settled on my waist.

 When he began to sway back and forth, as if to music, I placed my free hand on his shoulder and swayed with him.

 He twirled me around a couple times and pulled me close to him, smiling all the while, and I rolled my eyes but smiled at his antics. He sure knew how to butter me up.

 He only stopped when the first roll of thunder sounded, and both of his hands came up to grasp the sides of my face gently, his thumbs softly stroking back and forth.

 The serenity of his smile made me smile, and I let my arms wind around his neck as he leaned in for a kiss.

 I felt his smile against my lips and pressed myself to him so that there was nothing, not even air, between us.

 Our kiss was slow, sensual, and above all, wet.

Such a rainy kiss. I loved it. I loved him… _I_ loved the rain too.


End file.
